Video conferencing and video communications are known, although they are largely used for business to business applications and/or personal one-on-one communications. There is a need for a video, audio and/or mobile streaming system and method that is largely social, competitive and entertaining.
For example, the proposed system and method would allow users to compete with one another for broadcasting time and, in some implementations, while broadcasting, attempt to receive positive votes or high ratings from viewers in order to continue the broadcast. Particularly, users may be able to accumulate points by participating in or completing tasks, such as by performing social shares, broadcasting media, completing surveys, filling out profile information, connecting a profile with external social networks, etc. Those users with the highest ranking or largest number of points have a better opportunity or chance to broadcast via the proposed system and method.
Some implementations may also include a dynamic or moving jump zone, which is a physical or geographic location within which the next broadcasting user must be located. Jump zones may be defined in a number of different ways, including being between a minimum and/or a maximum radial distance from the current broadcasting user, or being in a different state, country, university, college, stadium, etc.